Generally, a conventional headlamp of a vehicle is configured to emit various light beam patterns, such as a low beam pattern and a high beam pattern. However, each of the light beam patterns emitted by the conventional headlamp cannot be further adjusted by a user. Further, neither luminous intensity of light emitted by each lamp of the conventional headlamp nor orientation of the conventional headlamp is adjustable.